camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Dirael
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the User:Dirael page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! YorkieWolf (talk) 11:41, September 30, 2017 (UTC) Delilah McRae She's been claimed. Summer got all the issues already and you fixed them. ^^ Upon... So, I'm Thistle, but more commonly known as Frost on here. I noticed your character's model looked strangely familiar, so I did google's back-end search using your picture, and sadly, that model is already in use. Here. If you want to ask to share her, the owner is Summer, but if not, I would recommend trying to find a new picture. Sorry again, Dirael. Also, if you ever wanted to RP, after I'm finished redoing my characters, just drop me an IM! :D 21:13, October 13, 2017 (UTC) Re: Hi! Heyo Dirael! I'd love to roleplay with you sometime soon! My only character is in an rp being shown around camp right now, but once that's done or if I create another character I'd absolutely love to start one with you whenever you'd like :) Hey :) Would you like to roleplay with me? I have like seven characters lying around doing nothing. Re: RP Buddy Hey Dirael! Unfortunately, I've been extremely busy with school lately and don't have time to manage more than the one RP I'm currently doing :( I'll take my name off of the RP buddy list for now, but in the future when I have more time, I'd be more than happy to RP with you! 19:55, October 24, 2017 (UTC) Lol ^ Cuz I don't know how many times I've been asked of that question, (then I don't see them use her haha). As far as I know, I'm still the only one using Emily Rudd, and I can be pretty selfish when it comes to things I've come across first. But, this time, sure. You can use her. just have a different pic than those I have, k? Hope to get roleplayin with you ;) Like friends, like sisters Hi! Admittedly, it's been a long while since I was last here, but yes, I do indeed have a Daughter of Themis, ft I'd be happy to RP her and yours. Anywhere in mind to start them? Feel Your Heart Beat ''~Sophie'' That works. Who first? Feel Your Heart Beat ''~Sophie'' Sounds good. Should be enough time for me to get off my phone and on my PC XD Feel Your Heart Beat ''~Sophie'' RE The IM you sent to Frostleaf1615 is a closed account, this is her new one. Sorry for not changing it earlier, but I'm always up for a RP! Especially now when I'm feeling like absolute crap. ;) ~ Thistle 15:39, October 28, 2017 (UTC) An end and a beginning Well, that concludes our not-so-long-lived RP between Priya and Sapphire. It was fun, I'll admit that. Do you want to have another go with them? Alternatively, we could do a different pairing since I do have two other characters besides Sapphire. Although, I'd A+++++ recommend we do a forum RP, since comment RPs can be overloading on the parent pages. Feel Your Heart Beat ''~Sophie'' Shall we? Take your pick, and I'll start the other. Also, I'd be so Down to have one of my beans go on a quest with yours. Feel Your Heart Beat ''~Sophie'' Hey! I mean new to this all but your character seems sweet ! Hope we can be friends and role play sometime ! --Stay brave and follow your heart (talk) 00:52, October 29, 2017 (UTC) WIP Claims Hey, so I'm not sure if you're aware/been informed about this. If you have WIP characters, you can create a "sandbox" to start and finish them in. Then you can put it up for claiming. Most people do this since it's more convenient and they don't have to worry about time limits. Alternatively, you can click the button with the page symbol next to the Wikia edit count on . They do the same thing. Some people have multiple sandboxes to be organized. Cheers, Promotion Hi, bc I can't find anyone else to fill the spot, I've decided to promote your character, Delilah McRae to Melinoe LT. If you don't want the spot or have any questions, feel free to IM me. Thanks and congrats! RE: I would love to, it's that I'm technically in class at the moment... so a rp would have to wait. SOrry. ~ Thistle 18:54, November 6, 2017 (UTC) Re:RP Sure, I'd love to! I haven't rped in quite sometime here, but it's about time I do XD Re I would love to RP with you, just with what chars? If I may ...could I ever-so-casually drag you to Chat? It's fine if you don't want to, but I think it might be a thought. I knew it when I met him,I loved him when I left him ''~Sophie'' Congrats ^ on making it to Level Five! You are now entitled to a total of 12 character spots. 8 for Camp and 4 for BC, but you can switch this around if you'd like. If you have questions, don't hesitate to shoot me an IM. I'll be glad to help. That's all. Congrats again! :) Hey Would you be up for an RP between our Ariadne chars? Re I would be up for that too, even mixing it up a little. Does that mean you won't be rping anymore today? (I'm horrible man with words so had to ask) Themis Cabin Training Hey! I've started a cabin training session for the Themis' Cabin. It's not necessary by any means, but ICly Sapphire would recommend and encourage all the children of Themis to participate. I knew it when I met him,I loved him when I left him ''~Sophie'' In case no one else mentions this The Character Theme Contest that you're sort of trying to enter... isn't actually happening. It was meant to happen a long time ago, and I do believe there's currently work on setting up new contests for this month, but I wouldn't know. Just thought you should know, because you submitted an entry that'll practically never get looked at oops. I knew it when I met him,I loved him when I left him ''~Sophie'' For Hope Hello Heyo! I'm sorry for being offline and not messaging for a while, but I was wondering if you'd maybe like to start a RP? The last one I was on has been inactive for a while. Flopfish3 (talk) 04:00, December 6, 2017 (UTC) Set vote. check my comment yo big-ass booty is ghon always be mah Guardian. 00:41, December 19, 2017 (UTC) tfw ...you forgot you needed to do a thing XD Well, I did, rip. Anyway you ship Ren and Rey, we can't be friends no more i mean what. About the sigs, Nat/Natalia actually made mine, I merely modified it at a later point bc yes. I could do likewise for yours if you'd like. Also, your comment on my Leto set flattered me, in a good way ofc. Also, I've been meaning to ask, I saw you had something of a power set sitting in your sandbox. I don't suppose you'd be okay with me maybe doing a number on it (read: add some stuff tbqh)? :i'm a Rey X Finn shipper for life, don't @ me But of course! Also, don't fret, from the three sets I put up so far, only the Phoebe set worked out like I intended XD The Pheme set was a mess and the Leto set feels like a mess rip. i have, and i loved every minute of it I actually borrowed the clothing power from Aphrodite's set; more so because it does fit within part of Leto's scope; modesty in specific. I'll be honest, I kinda delayed for voting for the Thalia set, because one: Toxy has a friend who was actually planning sets for all the muses, Thalia included; and two: the set itself feels a bit broken, but I've made broken sets too rip. I knew it when I met him,I loved him when I left him ''~Sophie'' a Fun Fact™ Actually, I did do things to it. You might not see it, but it's in here, except you have to edit the page with the regular editor to see it. ;) I knew it when I met him,I loved him when I left him ''~Sophie'' Happy New Year to you as well ^ That, and now for the rest of the message. I wouldn't mind RPing Shay and Coira at the New Year's Party, because why not. And as far as Elina being a spy... it's very, very complicated. That's all I'll say ;) !!!! So judging from your chars n stuff, you seem into detail AND I WAS WONDERINNGGG If you'd want to be a part of http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Template:EvilhariboMadness/Survivors_of_the_Labyrinth this??? it's a+ n seeing as you're a newer user, it'd be great way to branch further into the wiki!!! (also come on chat bc we're all really nice!!) its totally fine if you say no, i just wanted to offer :D A complication Ok so here's the thing, at 1:35 AM today (I'm referring to PH time), I entered the New Cabin Contest with Plutus, and a couple of minutes after that, at around 2 AM (still PH time), you did too, and that's kind of a complication. Technically, I've entered the contest first, but with a little digging around (thanks to Oli, mostly), I did see that you uploaded a picture of Plutus earlier than I entered the contest. And while I did not see it, or was not aware, it was pretty clear that you had intentions to enter with him. I, personally, really wanna use Plutus, and I have no other back-ups, and I was wondering if you have other gods/goddesses up your sleeve. If, however, you don't, and you really wanna use Plutus as well, I'd be willing to stand down and let you do so. That's all. Thanks! : *sigh* I really don't have any back-ups, and while you do, I see what you mean about how it might not work out. So, in the spirit of camaraderie, I guess I'm going to have to stand down. I've already entered this contest before, and this is your first one, so I wanna give you the liberty to be able to work with what you wanted to. I might be dropping out of the contest entirely if I don't think of anything else, but that's fine. I have some input about the powerset though, and I would really appreciate it if you'd let me help you modify it cause I have some really good ideas. That's all. Enjoy Plutus. : Congrats Character Contest Results Unfortunately you were not picked as the winner of the character contest. Of course if you still want to make your character you can, they would just need to go through the claiming process. Nonetheless thank you for entering and I hope to see not only your character made, but also more entries from you in the future. Signature Hey, I just thought I'd let you know that your signature had some code breaking aspects in it. I've fixed it and here's what it is now just so you have something to copy and paste (click on the edit this section to see the code); You obey all the rules, you miss all the fun]] <3 Dirael 21:35, January 4, 2018 (UTC) Also, if you don't mind perhaps using instead just so we don't have mass amounts of codes on voting pages, I'd greatly appreciate it! Sorry, I'm back Heyo! Sorry for the kind of late and short update to the rp. I haven't slept in almost 60 hours so I'm really out of it. Flopfish3 (talk) 22:20, January 9, 2018 (UTC) Congrats RE: That template isn't exactly coded very well, but I guess you can use it. If there's anything you need help with, let me know~ :D ~ Thistle 17:43, January 21, 2018 (UTC) RP Partner? Hello! I was wondering if you'd like to RP with my character. PrincessAire (talk) 09:31, January 28, 2018 (UTC) Happy birthday, yo Hey! Friendly reminder that it is your post on the CoO mission. Also, lowkey noticed today is your birthday (or so it says on your profile) so happy birthday! ���� ayyeee happyyyy birthdayyyyyyyy Contest Results Hey Dirael, I'm sorry to inform you that you unfortunately did not win the cabin symbolic theme contest or the character theme contest... However, you did come second in both which earns you two prizes, one from each. You can pick any combination of these two prizes; #Adopt a character and have it count as minor. #10 Minutes face time with a god or goddess of your choice with the character of your choice. Whether it be one of each, two of the first, or two of the second, please be sure to notify Migs and let him know which prizes you have picked and what contest they are from so he can add them to your user/char forum. Thank you for entering these contests and be sure to enter the contests being run in February! re: cheryl anders I apologize for the really late reply, I've been busy and I guess I forgot about this IM. So yeah, I'm sorry. Anyway, well, I would allow you to adopt her, BUT, seeing as we haven't gotten an official response from Waves, my conditions would be this: you can keep her and RP her but if ever Waves comes back and disagrees with you having her, you're going to have to give her back in. The likeliness of her coming back is slim, but I just want to be sure. :Alright, have fun! :) : Re: RP Partner? That's great, thanks for RPing with me! I already replied and I wanted to let you know. PrincessAire (talk) 04:26, February 11, 2018 (UTC) Just checking in Heyo Dirael. Are you still interested in our RP (Trust Me, I'm the Doctor)? Character Symbolic Theme Contest Hi Dirael! I just wanted to let you know, and congratulate you, on winning the Cabin Symbolic Theme Contest! Your options for prizes are of the following; *Pick a major character to count as minor or *A new major character slot or *Pick a character to skip the wait time for the 3/6/9 Month Powers. If you could let an administrator know ASAP of what your desired prize is, that'd be great! Thank-you and congratulations again! Re: Stuff I'd love to have the two train! Maybe after wrapping up the current RP though - I've got Jillian in two RPs at once right now, and my new Hera character in three. re Hey! Thanks for asking! Go ahead and use whichever you'd like to. As long as you dont pass it off as your own. :) RE: Lindsey Go ahead! Congrats I'm here to inform you that you are the winner of the Character Theme Contest. Feel free to create the page for Quinn. In addition to making Quinn, you get one of the following prizes which you must notify an admin about. #Pick a major character to count as minor or #A new major character slot or #Pick a character to skip the wait time for the 3/6/9 Month Powers. Re Messaging me is completely fine! I'll be sure to add it to your user/char forum :) Notice! Hi! As an attempt to revitalise the wiki and/or bring a revival or an ending to the Champions of Othrys event, a blog has been posted here. As you are one of the users with a character on the two current ongoing missions regarding this event, your vote and contribution would be appreciated. Please read through the blog, vote on the poll, and don't hesitate to leave an IM on my talk with any queries you may have! Activity Check Note: This is a mandatory check. If you've been active the past few months, but still received this Iris Message, kindly just reply with "yes". Reeeeee Sure ^.^ Re: Rp? Sure, I'd love to RP! Let me know about w/who and things :) Flopfish3 (talk) 02:19, September 17, 2018 (UTC) Sounds great! I put a teeny hint of Cap in Kara too, with her shield and method of fighting. Could I ask you to maybe start a forum? (Sorry to be a bother!) Roleplay? Hello, I'm Jinx, and I was wondering if you would like to RP with me. I'm up for any kind of RP, and if you're interested please leave a meesage on my page. This is the character I would use: Ms-Jinx (talk) 00:04, October 4, 2018 (UTC) Congratulations! With the departure of Tim Sydney, the lieutenant counselor position of Themis Cabin was left open. Due to the limited amount of campers in the cabin and taking other factors into consideration, your character Priya Cahill has been chosen/promoted as the next lieutenant counselor! If you would like turn the position down, feel free let me know and we can definitely leave the position open for any future characters! Disregard this message, admin is trying to work things out with counsellors in expansion terms. Sorry! Adopt a Newb Hey! I'm just wondering if you want a Newb for the Adopt a Newb program (aka me) Eeveequeen2007 (talk) 00:24, February 2, 2020 (UTC)